thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Strathclyde Police
Strathclyde Police, shortened to SCP, was a police station roleplay on Habbo Hotel. It was the fourth edition of SCP in Habbo Hotel; the original, created by Lu-Bu-123 and Turtle-Hitman, ran healthily from 2009 up until 2013, when it closed down. SCP re-opened for a short period of a couple of weeks later in 2013, but quickly closed once again, disappearing into the pages of history. In 2017, SCP was revived and into it breathed new life thanks to the joint efforts of Eternique and DaiGibbs; unfortunately, internal issues developed between the two, and the third edition of SCP tragically closed down months later in 2017. In June 2019, DaiGibbs (now FalloutFan95) and Eternique launched the fourth edition of SCP; the information provided in this article is relevant only to this edition of SCP. On the tenth of July, 2019, after the recent controversy in the roleplay community, Eternique deemed it only appropriate to retire the idea of Strathclyde Police forever. The room remains open to those who possess rights to the room in Habbo Hotel, and all badges remain but with all non-administrative members removed. On the twenty-fourth of July, 2019, the Strathclyde Police Discord server was closed. Rules Strathclyde Police had a handful of rules that must be followed inside of the police station: *Be respectful towards others. *Do not spam in any form. *Avoid using profanity and crude language. *Trolling and unwanted behaviour is debarred. *Ensure you have the correct motto and uniform before entering the station. *Double-jobbing in any form is not allowed. Similarly, there were a number of requirements essential to ensure one's roleplay is valid and acceptable: *Roleplay must not be exaggerated in regards to your character's abilities. *Valid roleplay must be five words in length. *Roleplay is indicated using dashes ("-") or asterisks ("*"). *If you are killed, your character remains dead for twenty-four hours. *Switch in and out of character with "IC" or "OOC" respectively. Departments and Divisions Gallery (Classic SCP) scp17_hq.jpg|SCP 3.0 Headquarters (2017) scp17_training.jpg|SCP 3.0 Training Room (2017) scp17_meeting.jpg|SCP 3.0 Meeting Room (2017) scp17_range.jpg|SCP 3.0 Shooting Range (2017) scp_banner.jpg|The banner from the original SCP Forums. emily_poem.jpg|oxemilybabexo's beautiful poem. (2011) Trivia * In Habbo Hotel, there was a fifth SCP group badge named "Overlords". The group was intended to denote officers of SCP who had rights in the official headquarters. The group was so named as a subtle reference to the old administrators of Habbo Airport being referred to as "Dictators". *The fourth edition of SCP was littered with both subtle and obvious references to the original SCP here and there. For example, the group badges (carried over from the third edition of SCP and largely unchanged aside from slight colouring changes) were directly inspired by the badge design of Turtle-Hitman's "SCP Badge of Service" memorial group. *The SCP Discord server had a similar role system to the High Court; instead of hierarchical roles and title roles, there were division roles and rank roles - these, perhaps obviously, denoting the member's rank and division in SCP. The colours of these roles were selected using the High Court's available hue roles; the division roles for Scotland Yard, CID, ARU, and Uniform were coloured Lemon, Tarnish, White, and Ultramarine, respectively; the rank roles for Scotland Yard, CID, ARU, and Uniform were coloured Banana, Beige, Antique, and Sky, respectively. The Citizenry division role was coloured Mauve, and the Probationer rank role was coloured Orca. Category:Habbo Hotel Category:Roleplay Category:Subsidiaries Category:History